Metal control line protectors are well known. Such protectors were developed to carry and protect small diameter tubing, pipe or cables which are attached externally to production tubing to control down hole devices such as safety valves, pressure and temperature sensors, electrical pumps and the like. They are typically available in a full range of tubing sizes and can accept a variety of single or multiple control line configurations.
All control line protectors operate to prevent damage to electric and/or hydraulic control line at least in the portions thereof received within or captured by the protector. Most protectors also pretend to centralize the tubing string to a greater or lesser extent.
However, the prior art control line protectors, insofar as known, are all positioned on the well tubing between the couplings therefor. Such couplings between lengths of tubing are the portions of the pipe string of the greatest diameter. Accordingly, lines are desired to be maximally protected are not protected at their most vulnerable point by conventional devices.